


Of cats and coffee

by birman



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, vixx - au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birman/pseuds/birman
Summary: please note: this is an old fic I had uploaded here on ao3 some time ago under the pseud myridiel, and then taken down once I had basically left the vixx/kpop fandom and was not longer interested in keeping them up.I’m re-uploading all my vixx fics because… I don’t know, someone might feel like reading them I guess? lol, anyway have fun if you do ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please note: this is an old fic I had uploaded here on ao3 some time ago under the pseud myridiel, and then taken down once I had basically left the vixx/kpop fandom and was not longer interested in keeping them up.   
I’m re-uploading all my vixx fics because… I don’t know, someone might feel like reading them I guess? lol, anyway have fun if you do ;)

Jaehwan met Taekwoon thanks to a cat.   
Taewkoon’s cat in fact, who one very early morning wandered all alone to the back door of Jaehwan’s bakery, mewling non-stop till the young man opened it to see what all that noise was about.  
And there it was, a big, fluffy, pearl-grey cat with green eyes, looking up at him.

Jaehwan smiled, then crouched down to scratch the animal under its chin. The cat was really friendly, and Jaehwan guessed it probably ran away from its owner, as it was too well-groomed to be a street cat. Also, the collar around its neck was a clear sign. He let it inside his working place and fed it some milk.

Jaehwan noticed that there was a tag on the cat’s collar: on one side, the name ‘Leo’, on the other a phone number and a more human name, Jung Taekwoon.  
“Leo eh? Not very original, but it suits you I guess.” he said to the cat who was now purring loudly on his lap.  
He dialed the number and petted Leo as he waited for the other person to pick up.

“Hello?” said a soft and sleepy voice on the phone.  
“Oh hello! Oh damn… I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize it was still this early, I hope I didn’t wake you up! What am I saying… of course I woke you up… I mean I’m always up early and I didn’t think…”  
Jaehwan took a deep breath and started again: “Hello, my name’s Jaehwan, and I found your cat. Or rather, your cat came over for breakfast. I hope you don’t mind I gave him some milk.”  
The other man’s voice was a bit more alert now: “You… what? Leo? How…” (at this point Taekwoon let out a string of foul words aimed at the poor feline, and Jaehwan chuckled as he mouthed ‘You’re in trouble now buddy’ to the dozing cat)  
“I’m really sorry about that - Taekwoon sighed - where are you? I’ll be there immediately.”

Jaehwan gave him directions to his bakery, telling him to come by the back door since they were still closed, and went back to finish decorating some cupcakes that had been left aside due to Leo’s arrival.  
He was decorating some mini cakes with sugar flowers when he heard someone knocking at the door. He reached the door in few big steps and opened it with a big smile: “Hello! You must be Taekwoon-ssi… right…?”  
Jaehwan felt his throat go dry, and really hoped he didn’t look as stupid as he felt: right in front of him was standing the most handsome man he had ever seen.

A bit taller than Jaehwan, broad shoulders on a lean, athletic body and short black hair, with beautiful dark, almond-shaped eyes and adorable pink pouty lips, Taekwoon looked up at the other man when the door opened.  
“And you must be… Jaehwan-ssi, was it?” he said in that soft soothing voice from before.  
Jaehwan nodded. He gestured for Taekwoon to come inside, hoping he wasn’t blushing too hard (even if he could feel his cheeks burn).

Leo mewed when he saw his owner, but refused to move from the chair he was sprawled on.  
Taekwoon sighed: “I apologize for my cat. He likes to wander off, I don’t even know how he gets out sometimes.”  
“No need to apologize. I’m the one who dragged you out at this hour. I should have checked the time first, sorry.” Jaehwan said when the saw the other hide a yawn behind his hand.  
“Say, would you like some coffee? On the house, of course.” he added as he moved to the front of the bakery.

Taekwoon followed him, taking a deep, coffee-scented breath when he moved by the espresso machines.  
“An americano please?” he finally replied as he sat on a stool by the counter, crossing his arms and resting his head on them, eyes closed.  
Jaehwan smiled and began preparing their drinks. After a couple of minutes, he put two mugs and a plate with two muffins on the counter, then moved to go sit on the stool next to Taekwoon.

The black-haired man took a sip of coffee and let out a contented sigh, a small smile curling his lips. Jaehwan stopped breathing for a moment at that sight. He focused on his latte because he felt his cheeks flush again. He couldn’t fall for the guy already, damn it, they’ve just met!  
He blinked out of his thoughts because Taekwoon was talking to him.   
“So this is where you work?”  
“Yes, I’m the co-owner, and in charge with the actual baking. There are other people working here of course, but I like coming in early and do some stuff alone.”  
Taekwoon looked around the small cozy store: “I like it, you did a good job in making this place feel comfortable.” he said with another smile, this time directed at Jaehwan, who felt like his stomach was being taken over by a million butterflies.  
He pushed the muffins towards Taekwoon: “Try some, I’ve just made them.”  
The other man took a bite out of a muffin and hummed in appreciation: “It’s very good.”  
He finished both his drink and the muffin and stood, looking around the place one more time and checking the sofas and armchairs: “I might come back every now and then to do some work in here, it looks peaceful enough.”  
Jaehwan smiled his trademark lopsided smile: “Please do. And make sure you ask for me.”  
This time it was Taekwoon’s turn to blush and look away, and Jaehwan’s smile widened.

And Taekwoon did come back.  
He came back that same day in fact, in the late afternoon.  
Jaehwan saw him completely by chance when he brought a new tray of pastries to the front of the shop. He was sitting at one of the corner tables, the one with the comfortable armchairs, and typing non-stop on his laptop.  
“I thought I told you to ask for me.” Taekwoon looked up from his computer when Jaehwan spoke, surprise on his face. “You must really not like me.” the baker continued, faking a hurt expression but ending with a smile.  
Taekwoon couldn’t hide the faint blush that spread across his cheeks, and looked away, embarrassed: “It’s… it’s not that. Since you were up so early, I didn’t think… you’d be here in the afternoon as well.”  
Jaehwan sat down on the armchair in front of Taekwoon, laughing softly: “Actually, I go back home after I open the store in the morning and Hakyeon-hyung arrives. And then I come back in the afternoon to check if I need to bake some more pastries, or just prepare stuff for the next morning.”  
“Oh. Makes sense.” Taekwoon tried to take a sip from his mug but made a face when he found it empty.  
“Would you like something else to drink? Another americano maybe?”  
Jaehwan was already getting up from his seat, but Taekwoon’s arm snaked out to grab his wrist: “I’ll pay for it. You can’t keep giving drinks to people you’ve just met.” he said, his lips curling up just the tiniest bit.  
The other man’s smile was wide and warm in return: “But you seem like a nice person. And if I can make you come back because of free coffee, I’m not complaining.”  
Taekwoon’s eyes widened a bit at this, and he dropped his head on his chest, giving Jaehwan a glimpse of flushed cheeks and the cutest smile ever.

When Jaehwan came back, he was balancing two mugs and two sandwiches on a tray.  
“Do you mind…?” he asked, suddenly shy when Taekwoon stopped typing again. “Am I interrupting you? You’re working, right…”  
“No, it’s ok, I’m almost done anyway.” Taekwoon smiled and closed his laptop.   
Jaehwan thought that he had the cutest and most charming smile he’d ever seen, and that all those butterflies he felt in his stomach were totally worth it.

Over their sandwich, Jaehwan found out that Taekwoon wrote literary reviews as a living, which gave him great freedom with his time as he didn’t need to spend the day inside some office.  
He also found out that he was actually Taekwoon-hyung, being the same age as Hakyeon.  
Jaehwan thought that he really liked how ‘Taekwoon-hyung’ sounded.

When Taekwoon left, with the promise of coming back to the bakery very soon, Hongbin (the part-time student who had been working there since the place opened) just wouldn’t stop making fun of Jaehwan and how he was practically bouncing around instead of walking.  
Jaehwan hit him a lot, but Hongbin kept on teasing anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

In the following week Jaehwan found Leo mewling outside the bakery’s back door at least four times, always in the morning. He’d let him in and give him some milk, then he’d go about his business till Taekwoon came to pick him up a few hours later.  
Taekwoon kept apologizing for his cat’s behaviour, but Jaehwan just laughed it off, saying it was no trouble at all and he really liked his new friend (he didn’t specify on purpose if he meant the cat or its owner). 

The third time that Taekwoon had to come to the bakery in the morning, he took his cat in his arms but, instead of leaving right away, he stopped by the door and shuffled his feet, shoulders hunched. He looked like he wanted to say something but was probably too shy, his eyes shifting from left to right, careful not to land on Jaehwan.  
The baker smiled slightly and looked at Taekwoon, waiting for him to gather his courage and speak. He hoped he would say whatever he needed to say very soon, because the way he kept biting his lower lip was too distracting.  
“Hmm…”  
“Yes?”  
Taekwoon stole a glance at the clock on the wall before looking down at the cat in his arms: “No, it’s nothing, sorry…”  
Jaehwan followed his gaze and smiled, hoping he wasn’t reading too much into this: “Actually… hyung, would you mind waiting a bit more? I’m almost done here. I need to buy a present for a friend and I thought I could get a book, maybe you can help me?”   
“If you’re not busy, that is.” he added.  
Taekwoon looked up, smile gracing his lips once again: “Gladly.”  
Jaehwan felt so happy he wanted to jump around the room. Instead, he just smiled like an idiot till he was done working.

“We should take Leo home first.” Taekwoon suggested when they left the bakery.  
Jaehwan followed the black-haired man to a nice building not really far from where he worked.  
“I’ll be back in a minute. Unless you want…?” Taekwoon mumbled when they reached their destination, pointing at the door. The younger man smiled and shook his head: “Don’t worry hyung, I’ll wait here.”  
There was a wooden gazebo in the garden, and Jaehwan sat in it as he waited. When Taekwoon came back, he saw him look around, frowning. He watched him for a few seconds, appreciating his handsome features with a smile on his lips, before he waved and called him over.

When Jaehwan went back to work in the afternoon, he had to face Hakyeon’s relentless strings of questions. He saw the two leave together in the morning, and being the totally caring hyung he was (‘totally nosy hyung you mean’ he heard Sanghyuk, the other part-timer, say from behind Hakyeon), he wanted to make sure everything was fine. And he’d better tell him everything, Hakyeon added, putting Jaehwan in a headlock.

“It’s nothing big hyung, I just asked him to help me choose a book for a present, and then we had lunch together. A completely friendly outing.” Jaehwan smiled, hoping that his answer would satisfy the older man.  
But Hakyeon’s curiosity wasn’t that easily sated.  
“A present?” he tapped his jaw with a finger, “I don’t recall any of your relatives or friends having a birthday around this time…” Then he grinned: “Yah! Jaehwan-ah! Did you lie?”  
Jaehwan’s cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink, and Hakyeon’s grin widened. He wished him good luck and hugged him hard, patting him on the back.  
Hakyeon might be quite clingy (embarrassingly clingy sometimes), but he was a good friend and Jaehwan didn’t mind his hugs.

Taekwoon became a regular at the coffee shop. He would come almost every day in the following week, sit in the corner table with the comfortable armchairs and work on his laptop for hours.  
He would always arrive mid-afternoon, order the usual (an americano and a muffin) and type away furiously at his keyboard for a couple of hours.  
His pattern became quite easy to read once Hongbin (and subsequently Hakyeon) noticed that the laptop became pretty much forgotten as soon as Jaehwan arrived for his afternoon shift. Then, Taekwoon would read a book instead, sometimes underlining sentences with a pencil or filling the pages with sticky bookmarks till Jaehwan stuck his head out of the back of the store to look for him.

They spent a lot of time together in the following month, both at the coffee shop and out, having lunch together and such.  
One morning though, Taekwoon didn’t come to the bakery to get his cat.

Jaehwan was sitting at their usual table, the other armchair taken by Hakyeon who was shamelessly and noisily petting Leo.  
“Stop worrying Jaehwan-ah, he’s probably just late. ...Who’s a cute kitty? That’s right, you are!”  
“But hyung, he’s never late… And he’s not answering his phone either!”  
Hakyeon looked at him from behind Leo’s fluffy grey fur: “You know where he lives, right? Go check on him, maybe he slept in.”

Ten minutes later, Jaehwan was in front of Taekwoon’s building. He walked up to the gate and looked nervously at the list of names, searching for the right one.  
When he found it, he pressed the bell button for maybe a bit longer than necessary, but if Taekwoon really slept in, he needed a bit of noise to help him wake up, Jaehwan justified himself.  
The young man shuffled his feet around, nervous and now slightly worried as he waited, because there was no reply. He was about to press the bell once again, when the speaker croaked: “Yes?”  
Jaehwan let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding: “Hyung, finally! Taekwoon-hyung, it’s me, Jaehwan. You didn’t come to the bakery this morning to get Leo and I was getting worried, you didn’t answer my calls…”  
“Jaehwan-ah? Ah… Damn, I’m sorry! Can you please bring him up? Sixth floor.”

Jaehwan put Leo on the floor as soon as he stepped out of the elevator, then followed the cat to the door that Taekwoon was holding open.  
“Wow hyung, you look horrible. What happened?” Jaehwan grinned as he let himself in.  
He kicked his shoes in a corner and looked at the other man: Taekwoon was wearing black gym pants pulled up to his knees and a sleeveless white shirt. His hair looked like he just got out of bed, and Jaehwan wanted to comb his fingers through it very, very badly.

Taekwoon made a face and rubbed his eyes: “I had a work meeting last night, boss wouldn’t let me go. I’m… let’s say I’m not a good drinker and leave it at that, ok?”  
Jaehwan chuckled: “Yours is one of the worst hangovers I’ve seen. You need to drink a lot hyung. Keep hydrated. Want me to make you some soup before I go? I might be a baker, but I’m pretty good at cooking as well.”  
The older man flopped face-down on the sofa and nodded, mumbling a soft ‘thank you’.

Jaehwan fumbled a bit in the kitchen before finding all the stuff he needed, occasionally talking to Leo, who kept him company by sitting in a corner and mewing every now and then.  
When the soup was ready, he brought a bowl into the other room. He put it on the table and crouched down in front of the sofa to gently shake Taekwoon awake: “Hyung? Wake up, you should eat a bit.”  
Taekwoon opened his eyes slowly and frowned a bit, focusing on Jaehwan’s face.  
He smiled and sat up, taking the bowl that the other man offered him.  
“It’s… really good.” he said after the first spoonful.  
“Eat up!” Jaehwan smiled. He felt oddly proud at every compliment he received from Taekwoon.

After Taekwoon finished eating, Jaehwan made sure to clean up everything in the kitchen.  
When he went back to the living room, he found the older man still lying on his back on the sofa, eyes closed as he lazily petted a purring Leo.  
Jaehwan smiled as he looked at him, and realized that he really, really liked the man, more than he thought.   
He sighed before moving close to the sofa and speaking: “Hyung? There’s still some soup in the kitchen, you can eat it later.” Taekwoon opened his eyes and stared at him, and Jaehwan felt his throat go dry: “Uhm… I should… go then… if you don’t need anything else.”

He felt a warm hand closing around his wrist: “Can’t… can’t you stay a little longer?”  
Jaehwan swallowed, and nodded: “I… guess so.”  
Taekwoon smiled and pulled him towards him, raising his head as the younger man sat on the sofa and letting it fall back on Jaehwan’s lap, sighing happily.

Jaehwan could feel his heart beat incredibly fast. He couldn’t take his eyes off Taekwoon’s face, he looked so peaceful with his eyes closed.  
Without realizing what he was doing, his hand came up and began combing the older man’s black hair. Before he could pull away, Taekwoon’s lips curled up and he let out a soft hum, silently telling the younger man that he was ok with that.

They stayed like this for a while, Taekwoon stretched out on the sofa, head resting on Jaehwan’s lap, and Jaehwan combing his fingers through Taekwoon’s hair, exchanging just a few words instead of making a full conversation, but it didn’t feel awkward at all.  
The light outside was getting lower when Taekwoon finally turned on his side, his back to Jaehwan.  
“You’re unusually quiet.”   
Jaehwan chuckled softly: “Sorry. I’m just comfortable.”

“...I like you.”  
If the room hadn’t been so silent, Jaehwan probably wouldn’t have heard it, it was spoken so softly. But he did, and his hand stopped mid-action.  
Taekwoon turned on his back, dark eyes staring at him. Jaehwan felt his grin grow, threatening to split his face in two.  
“What… what did you say hyung?”  
Taekwoon punched him lightly in the stomach, and hid his eyes behind his arm before speaking again: “I said I like you.”  
Jaehwan felt dizzy. And incredibly happy. He placed his hand lightly on Taekwoon’s chest to get his attention: “I like you too hyung. A lot.”

Taekwoon sat up, one hand on the couch in the space between Jaehwan’s legs and the armrest, the other coming up slowly to cup the younger man’s face.   
His gaze kept shifting between Jaehwan’s eyes and parted lips as he leaned slowly towards him.  
Jaehwan’s breath caught when their lips pressed together, and he could feel Taekwoon tremble slightly. He kissed back slowly, moving his lips against the other’s, firm and warm.  
Taekwoon’s tongue quickly brushed over Jaehwan’s plump lower lip, making him sigh. Encouraged by this, the older man then nipped it lightly, wanting to hear more of those sounds, as Jaehwan slipped his arms around Taekwoon’s waist, holding him close.

When their tongues finally met, Jaehwan couldn’t help but shiver. They touched each other rather shily at first, but when Taekwoon shifted in his lap and straddled him, the kiss became more urgent and heated.  
Taekwoon wrapped his arms around Jaehwan’s neck, while the other slid his hands all over Taekwoon's back.

When they finally pulled apart, they both sighed. Taekwoon smiled and leaned forward till their foreheads touched.  
Jaehwan smiled back, thumbs rubbing in circles over the other man's sides: "I need to go soon."  
"Work." he added, apologetic, when Taekwoon looked at him, question in his eyes.  
The black-haired man bit his lower lip, frowning slightly. He gave Jaehwan's lips a light peck and moved lower, leaving a trail of soft, hot kisses along his jaw.  
Jaehwan closed his eyes and sighed, fingers pressing more into Taekwoon's waist.  
"Take the afternoon off today. Can you?" Taekwoon breathed over the patch of skin right below his ear.  
The younger man licked his lips: "...Let me call Hakyeon-hyung."

Jaehwan could feel Taekwoon smile against his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jaehwan went to work the following morning, he was sure he would be able to avoid Hakyeon’s curiosity by running out of the bakery as soon as the other came in, but he miserably failed when he got caught in the usual head-lock.  
“Where do you think you’re going? You and I are going to have a loooong chat now…”  
“Ouch hyung… there’s nothing to tell, really…”  
“Don’t lie to your hyung Jaehwanie! Come on, tell me! Did you kiss? Did you sleep there?”  
“Hyung! Who do you take me for! Ouch, ouch, stop punching me! Yes, yes we kissed, and no, I slept at home.”  
“Aaaaw, I’m so happy for you Jaehwan-ah! Come, let’s celebrate with a cupcake!”

Hakyeon greeted Taekwoon with a big smile that day, refusing to take any money for his orders because “he was part of the family now.”  
Jaehwan later apologized to a still-blushing Taekwoon, and got him to accept his new status by offering him dinner that night.

“Hey, do you… want to come to my place?” Taekwoon asked when they were walking home after dinner.  
Jaehwan smiled: “I’d love to hyung, but work tomorrow…”  
“No problem. Another time?”  
Jaehwan kissed him: “Definitely. And sorry.”

Jaehwan was happy. He had never been that happy actually.  
And he was incredibly scared to do something that would shatter that happiness.

They kept on meeting at the bakery, the only difference now was that Hakyeon tried to hug him every time he stepped into the shop, and that they left together when Jaehwan’s shift ended to go eat and spend the rest of the evening somewhere before they went back to their apartments.  
It wasn’t really that different from before, knowing that they were a couple now made it special though.

One night that started like every other night at the bakery, Taekwoon was sitting at his usual spot (Hakyeon had even begun putting ‘reserved’ signs on the table for him). He was engrossed in a book he had to review when a loud crash startled him.  
He looked up and almost ran to the counter: Jaehwan had just dropped some glasses and was now pressing the back of his hand to his mouth. He was about to ask him if he was ok, but Hakyeon beat him to it: “Jaehwan-ah! Did you cut your hand?”  
Jaehwan smiled at his friend: “It’s ok hyung, it’s not a deep cut. A band-aid will be more than enough for this.”  
Hakyeon sighed: “You’re really tired today, why don’t you go home earlier? There’s nothing much to do anyway. Taekwoon-ah, can I trust you with him?”  
Taekwoon nodded, and Jaehwan smiled at him: “I’ll get ready then, give me a minute.”

Hakyeon, being the totally caring, clingy (“nosy” Sanghyuk kept repeating) hyung that he was, wrapped his arms over Jaehwan’s torso and waist from behind, pulling him back against him, their faces so close as they laughed and joked towards the back room.  
Jaehwan didn’t see the frown on Taekwoon’s face as he stared at them from where he was standing.

Taekwoon walked Jaehwan home as promised, after a quick stop to grab something to eat.  
“Do you want me to stay?” he asked, more to the ground that to Jaehwan.  
“Thanks hyung, but there’s no need. I guess Hakyeon-hyung was right, I really am tired today.”  
“Ok. See you tomorrow then?”  
“Of course. Good night hyung.”  
Jaehwan kissed him goodnight and went inside his apartment building. Taekwoon watched him go in and sighed.

The morning after, when he arrived at the bakery, Jaehwan saw a tall figure leaning against the wall by the backdoor. He recognized it immediately as Taekwoon’s, and a smile spread on his face. But why was he out so early in the morning? Jaehwan frowned slightly as he got nearer.  
“Hey.” he greeted the other man, smile widening despite his worry. “What are you doing out so early hyung? Is everything ok?”  
Taekwoon nodded: “I just couldn’t sleep.”  
Jaehwan leaned in and kissed him quickly on the lips before unlocking the door: “Come in, I’ll make you some coffee.”

When inside, they had breakfast with a mug of fresh coffee and some croissants from the day before that Jaehwan heated up, then the baker set to work while Taekwoon sat on a chair, looking at him.  
Jaehwan usually worked alone, but having Taekwoon there with him brought him some kind of happiness, he felt perfectly at ease just with being in the same room with him.   
He made some small talk, but, since preparing doughs and decorating cakes took a lot of his concentration, he didn’t really notice that the other man replied just with small sounds, if he replied at all.

He had just put the last batch of bread in the oven and was busy cleaning up before decorating the pastries when he felt something hit the side of his head.  
He looked down on the table, then to his right, where Taekwoon was sitting, legs elegantly crossed: had he… thrown a peanut at him just now?  
Jaehwan frowned as Taekwoon stood and walked over to where he was, then opened his mouth to ask why, but closed it in surprise as a tiny cloud of flour hit his face.  
“Hyung! What…?” he spluttered.  
Taekwoon now was towering over him. He grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around, back against the table he was working on, pinning him in place. He was smirking, and Jaehwan found the sight very arousing.  
The older man kissed him, slow and sweet at first, but he soon started to suck and nip his lower lip, deepening the kiss when Jaehwan let him.  
Taekwoon’s kisses always made Jaehwan dizzy, and this was no exception, but today’s kiss felt… a little possessive maybe? Insecure? Jaehwan couldn’t place it, but it was a bit different than their usual kisses.

“Just look at me Jaehwan.” Taekwoon whispered against his jaw as he kissed his way to his ear and gently bit his earlobe, making Jaehwan close his eyes and moan softly.  
“What… do you mean hyung.” he gasped, his voice barely audible as he placed one arm around Taekwoon’s waist and the other on the back of his head as his lover covered his neck with open-mouthed kisses, sending countless shivers down his spine.

Taekwoon didn’t reply, but slid a leg between Jaehwan’s, almost rubbing his half-hard erection.  
Jaehwan moaned louder this time, also because Taekwoon’s hands found their way under his shirt and were now moving along his sides and chest, brushing his nipples.  
Taekwoon stopped the kissing to stare at him, dark gaze shifting from his eyes to his swollen lips. Jaehwan felt his legs almost give way, he’d never been at the receiving end of such a gaze, so heated... he wanted to drown in those eyes. He wanted Taekwoon so bad.

“I don’t want to lose you.” Taekwoon talked in whispers, but Jaehwan was good at catching them.  
He raised his eyebrows in surprise, and grinned: “Lose me? Hyung, why…” he got caught off by Taekwoon’s mouth crashing over his once more.  
Another of those searing kisses, as if he didn’t want Jaehwan to talk or to think. Or maybe he wanted to tell Jaehwan something, but he didn’t quite catch what yet.

The kiss left Jaehwan panting once again, but he didn’t have time to catch his breath because he felt his lover slide down in front of him. His shirt got pulled up and he felt Taekwoon’s warm mouth over his chest.  
He kissed and licked both his nipples, already hard from before, and began to nip and suck his way down over his flat stomach.

Jaehwan put his hand in Taekwoon’s hair, tugging lightly when the older man started unfastening his belt: “Hyung…”  
Taekwoon turned his head to place a kiss on Jaehwan’s palm: “Please… let me.”  
The younger man gulped hard and gripped the edge of the table with both hands.

Taekwoon finished with his belt, then popped the buttons of Jaehwan’s jeans open. He pulled them down mid-thighs, and hooked his fingers in the waistband of his boxers.  
He looked up, biting his lower lip, and Jaehwan let out a shaky breath.  
Taekwoon pulled down the boxers, just enough to free Jaehwan’s member, hard already. He wrapped his long fingers around it and squeezed it lightly. He gave it a few strokes, brushing his thumb over the tip and getting a moan from Jaehwan in response to it.

The dark-haired man put his lips on the head of Jaehwan’s cock and sucked it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.  
Above him he could hear his lover suck his breath in. He began bobbing his head slowly, in synch with each stroke from his hand, taking more of Jaehwan’s cock in his mouth with each movement, his tongue sliding along the sides.  
When he could feel it hit the base of his throat, he stopped and sucked, hollowing his cheeks. He let it slip out of his mouth except for the head, then sucked it back in, humming around it.

This time he relaxed the muscles of his throat so that he could take it all in, swallowing around it.  
Jaehwan gripped the side of the table harder, his knuckles going white, and letting his head drop backwards. He closed his eyes and let out a loud moan.  
Taekwoon hummed around Jaehwan’s cock again, then slipped it out of his mouth to set up a steady rhythm, taking it in as deep as he could, sucking it or swallowing around it when he wanted to coax louder sounds out of Jaehwan.

When he felt the younger man grow even harder and larger, he looked up: his lover was staring back at him, lips parted and eyes heavily lidded.  
Jaehwan placed his hand on Taekwoon’s head, applying no pressure, just following the movements of his head as he sucked him.  
“Hyung, I’m…” he tugged his hair lightly, but Taekwoon hummed, and bobbed his head faster.  
He felt his head light and a pull growing in his belly. He squeezed his eyes and let his orgasm wash over him, moaning his lover’s name over and over.

Taekwoon kept his lips wrapped around Jaehwan’s member and swallowed as he came in his mouth, moving only when he felt him relax. He released his cock with one last lick that made Jaehwan shiver and helped him back into his pants.

Jaehwan pulled him up and close to him. He tried to kiss him, but Taekwoon turned to the side, blushing: “Wait, my mouth…”  
Jaehwan laughed throatily: “Hyung, really?”   
He turned around, looking for something on the table. When he found the icing bowl he had prepared before, he dipped two fingers into it and put them in his mouth. He sucked on them, gaze never leaving the older man’s, then grabbed the back of Taekwoon’s neck and pulled him over, kissing him hard, tongue sliding into his lover’s mouth easily.  
Jaehwan kissed him hungrily, not letting the other man set the pace, smearing icing all over his tongue and mouth. He broke the kiss only when he couldn’t taste the sugar anymore. 

He wrapped his arms around Taekwoon’s neck and rested his face on his shoulder. Taekwoon did the same, wrapping his own arms around Jaehwan’s waist.  
“So, care to explain what’s gotten into you?” he breathed against the black-haired man’s neck, and he felt him tense a bit in his arms.  
“Not that I didn’t appreciate it, mind you.” he added, kissing his neck lightly, “That was amazing.”  
Taekwoon relaxed and hummed against Jaehwan’s neck.

Jaehwan moved back, keeping him at arm’s length so he could look at him in the eye: “Why did you say that before? Did I do something wrong?”  
Taekwoon blushed again and looked down, not answering, but Jaehwan tried to catch his eye again, talking softly: “Talk to me hyung… I don’t want to lose you either, believe me, but I need you to let me know if there’s something wrong.”

Taekwoon wrapped him in his arms again, head back on his shoulder, and let out a sigh.  
“You… never stay over.”  
Jaehwan’s eyes widened: it was barely more than a whisper, but it had the force of a blow in the stomach to him.  
He tried to move and look at Taekwoon but the other man held him tighter in place.  
“I know I’m just being stupid… and I know he’s your best friend and I don’t need to worry, but you never stay the night when we’re together and yesterday… he was holding you so tight and I thought that wasn’t fair. I’ve finally found someone as amazing as you and I don’t want to lose you…”  
Jaehwan wrapped his arms tight around Taekwoon’s neck: “Oh god hyung, I didn’t mean it! I never stayed because I always have to come to work so early and didn’t want to wake you up. And… I didn’t want to scare you away to be honest.”  
He turned his head and kissed the other man’s cheek: “And I’m sorry about Hakyeon-hyung. I’m used to him acting like that and I never thought that it could bother you.”  
Taekwoon loosened his hold and kissed him on the lips: “I’m sorry too.”

Jaehwan looked at him, one eyebrow raised and a grin on his lips: “So hyung… I’m amazing?”  
The other man punched him on his arm before leaning in for another kiss: “Shut up.”  
They kissed again, still standing against the table, until they heard a familiar mewling outside the door.  
Taekwoon groaned, Jaehwan laughed.  
“Maybe we should build a cat door, what do you think hyung?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey.” Jaehwan smiled when he sat down with Taekwoon for an afternoon-break coffee later that day. “I’ve got news.”  
Taekwoon raised his eyebrows in surprise, silently letting Jaehwan know that he was listening.  
“We’re getting a new baker tomorrow. Hakyeon-hyung had been wanting to hire someone to help me for a long time, he’s always felt sorry that I had to do everything on my own, but I’ve never needed it.” he looked at the other man, grinning, “Well, till now to be honest.”  
“He had been working at some other bakery before, I won’t have to teach him much.” he continued as he sipped his coffee, “He’ll work in the morning, and I’ll be here in the afternoon. This will give me - us - more free time.”  
He looked at Taekwoon almost shyly, knowing the implication of what he just said, but the other man returned the gaze with so much warmth that Jaehwan felt his chest swell.

\----------------------------------

“Hello, I’m Wonshik. You must be Jaehwan-hyung, right? Hakyeon-hyung told me to come here directly.”  
“Hey, nice to meet you. I hope you’ll like staying here.”  
“I’m sure I’ll- what’s this noise?”  
Both men turned to look at the door. Jaehwan laughed and swung it open.  
Leo walked in as if he owned the place, and Wonshik gave the older man a questioning look.  
“Wonshik, this is Leo, my… lucky charm.” Jaehwan grinned and looked from the cat to the other baker, scratching the animal behind his ear “Leo, this is Wonshik. You’ll be keeping him company starting tomorrow. Be good, ok?”

To fix his new schedule, Jaehwan was going to start earlier in the afternoon, till closing time.  
Tonight though, he was getting off work as usual.   
He was getting ready to leave with Taekwoon when Hakyeon pulled him into a tight hug and winked at them both.  
Jaehwan laughed as Taekwoon blushed and dragged him towards the door.  
The two stopped for some grocery shopping, then headed to Taekwoon’s apartment.

Jaehwan was cutting up vegetables for their dinner when Taekwoon stepped into the kitchen, comfortable clothes on and hair still wet from the shower he just took. (Jaehwan had already showered before, and now he was wearing some of Taekwoon’s clothes. The pants were a bit too long and the shoulders of the shirt hung a bit too low, but they were comfortable.)  
He wrapped his arms around Jaehwan’s waist and kissed the back of his neck, sending shivers down the other man’s spine.  
“I hope you know I didn’t mean to force you to stay over.” he whispered against Jaehwan’s shoulder.  
The younger man let out a small laugh: “Hyung, you didn’t force me at all, trust me.” he turned into his arms and ran his hands over Taekwoon’s biceps: “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to stay before.”  
Taekwoon raised his eyebrows in surprise, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips: “Really?”  
Jaehwan nodded, and leaned in for a kiss, which he broke before it could get too serious: “That’s why I also bought a toothbrush at the store. Now go watch some tv or play with Leo while I cook, I’m hungry.”

When dinner was ready they ate on the sofa, sitting next to each other, with Leo slouched over their legs and purring loudly.  
At last, food was eaten, dishes were washed and Leo was asleep on his favourite cushion.

Jaehwan followed Taekwoon back to the sofa, remote in his hand. They switched channels till they settled for an old movie both of them had already seen many times.  
Soon, Taekwoon stretched his legs and lay down, his head on Jaehwan’s lap. The younger man’s hand immediately came up to comb his hair as usual, and Taekwoon all but purred.  
“I’m so glad Leo decided to stop at your bakery.” he sighed.  
“So am I.” Jaehwan replied with a smile before leaning down to place a kiss on his lips. “You know, I think I fell for you the moment I saw you at my door.”  
Taekwoon smiled, and when he turned on his side Jaehwan heard a faint ‘me too’.

“Are you having a good night?” Taekwoon asked.  
Jaehwan placed his hand over Taekwoon’s chest and their fingers interlaced: “Of course. But, you know hyung… - he said, grimacing - I was almost expecting you to drag me to bed as soon as dinner was over. I’m disappointed.”  
Taekwoon punched him, and Jaehwan laughed.  
“That wasn’t my plan,” he said, pulling himself up to a sitting position “but I reckon I could indulge you if that’s what you want…”  
He made Jaehwan lie on his back and crawled on top of him, settling between his legs: “We’ve done it on the sofa already, haven’t we?”  
The younger man rested his hands on Taekwoon’s sides and laughed softly, nodding: “I don’t think there’s a single room in this house we haven’t tainted yet, hyung.”

Taekwoon smiled, amused, and leaned in to steal a kiss. Jaehwan’s lips parted to let their tongues meet briefly before the black-haired man moved down his neck, kisses hot on his skin.  
Jaehwan moaned softly as he tilted his head to give him more access, arms around his lover’s neck and hands buried in his hair to keep him in place.  
Taekwoon’s head dipped lower to suck on Jaehwan’s collarbone, and the younger man sighed in appreciation.   
Hands on either side of Taekwoon’s face pulled him up, and the two kissed slowly, enjoying their time together.

Jaehwan laughed into their kiss when the other’s hands brushed against his waist. Taekwoon stopped and stared at him, mischief clearly seen in his eyes and smirk.  
“Hyung… no.” Jaehwan tried to say with a straight face, but no sooner he had spoken those words than Taekwoon’s long fingers were on his sides, tickling him mercilessly.  
“Hyung… please…” Jaehwan was breathless from laughing and squirming under the older man, who was effectively pinning him down on the sofa with his body.  
Taekwoon decided to take pity on him and stopped. His hands found their way under Jaehwan’s shirt, caressing the still sensitive skin as he pecked his lips.  
“I like the way you sound when you laugh.” he told him as he kissed the corner of his mouth. “And when you call my name.” A kiss on his jaw. “And all those little sounds you make when we’re together.”  
Taekwoon smiled when he saw the blush spreading on Jaehwan’s cheeks before kissing those inviting, swollen lips once more.

They ended up falling asleep on the sofa, with Jaehwan’s head tucked snugly under Taekwoon’s chin, and Taekwoon’s leg draped over Jaehwan’s hip. They shuffled to bed when Jaehwan fell on the floor in an attempt to roll over, but lacked the room to do so.  
Taekwoon had to help Jaehwan get rid of his own clothes before kissing his sleepy face and following him under the covers. When he pulled him closer, Jaehwan’s bare back against his chest, his arm around his waist and fingers interlaced, they both sighed.

This was where he belonged, thought Jaehwan before falling asleep, right here in Taekwoon’s arms, and he cursed himself mentally for having waited for so long.

\----------------------------------

Jaehwan opened his eyes and blinked: the morning sun was softly lighting up the room, including the still sleeping figure in front of him.  
He smiled as he brushed Taekwoon’s cheek with the tip of his fingers. Even if he didn’t need to anymore, Jaehwan still woke up very early, but he didn’t mind because it allowed him to stare for a while at his boyfriend as he slept, before he’d get shy and turn the other way.

Jaehwan scooted closer and into Taekwoon’s chest, wrapping his arm around his waist, face buried in the space between his neck and shoulder.  
He felt the other man’s arms coming up to hold him, and he smiled.  
“Morning hyung.” he whispered against Taekwoon’s neck. No response.  
Jaehwan began placing light kisses over his lover’s neck, moving upwards: “Are you awake yet hyung?”  
“No.” the reply was spoken just as softly.

Jaehwan chuckled, but didn’t stop. He kissed his way up Taekwoon’s neck to his chin, stubble scratching him lightly, and then further up to kiss his lips.  
Taekwoon sluggishly kissed him back, hands roaming lazily over Jaehwan’s naked back.  
Their morning kisses were also lazy, lips pressed against lips, moving slowly, their breaths mingling. At least until Jaehwan decided to swipe his tongue over Taekwoon’s lower lip, teasing and tickling him.  
The older man opened his mouth slightly, and Jaehwan caught his lip between his teeth, sucking gently. Taekwoon let out a quiet moan, and Jaehwan smiled against his mouth, still nipping.

Taekwoon tried to push him down, but Jaehwan didn’t let him, making him lie on his back instead and slowly swinging his leg across his hips, straddling him.  
Both men sighed when their half-erected cocks touched.  
Jaehwan slid his hand between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around them both, then Taekwoon added his own hand over Jaehwan’s. Their hands moved slowly, squeezing and stroking their cocks. 

Taekwoon placed his free hand at the back of Jaehwan’s head and pulled him down for another kiss. It was deep and needy this time, it made shivers run down their spines and their hips thrust forward in rhythm with their strokes.

Panting, Jaehwan let go of their cocks and slid down his lover’s body only to touch, kiss and lick his way up again from his stomach to his neck, making sure not to leave any patch of skin uncovered.  
When he looked up, Taekwoon was staring at him with hooded eyes.  
Jaehwan licked his lips: “I want you hyung.” he whispered, and he felt Taekwoon’s cock twitch against his belly.

Taekwoon reached out to get the bottle of lube from the drawer of the night-stand. He uncapped it and poured some on his fingers. With one arm around the small of Jaehwan’s back, he urged him to slide over his body a bit so he could reach behind him easily.  
He gently pressed one slick finger to Jaehwan’s entrance, teasing him before sliding in. Jaehwan was still a bit loose from the night before, so he soon added another one, knuckle deep, making him close his eyes and gasp. Taekwoon fingered him slowly, pulling almost all out and scissoring him as he pushed back in.  
By the time he added another finger, Jaehwan was panting and letting out small moans against his neck, hands fisting the sheets at the sides of Taekwoon’s head.

“Hyung… that’s… enough…” Jaehwan breathed out, and pulled himself up. He gently pushed Taekwoon’s hands away and lubed up his lover’s cock before guiding it to his entrance.  
Both men closed their eyes and let out a satisfied groan as Jaehwan sat down, Taekwoon’s hands resting idly on the younger man’s hips.  
Jaehwan didn’t wait much once he was completely seated, and set up a slow rhythm, sitting up till Taekwoon’s cock was half-way in and then pushing back on it.  
Taekwoon started to thrust his hips upwards to meet Jaehwan’s movements, and when he spread his lover’s thighs further apart, making him sink deeper, he was rewarded by a loud moan.

Jaehwan couldn’t keep his eyes away from the man underneath him: tousled hair, heavily-lidded eyes and parted lips, so inviting…  
He brushed a finger over Taekwoon’s lips. The other man darted his tongue out to lap at the soft pad, sucking on it when Jaehwan pushed it into his mouth.  
“Beautiful…” Jaehwan whispered before pressing their lips together in a messy kiss, moaning in his mouth as Taekwoon thrust deeper into him.

The black haired man pushed his hand on Jaehwan’s chest as he slid out of him. Jaehwan grinned and laid on his back, legs spread as he watched his lover kneel between them and push into him again.   
Never breaking eye contact, Taekwoon hooked his arms behind Jaehwan’s legs, thrusting in deep as Jaehwan grabbed his cock and stroked it in time with him.

Taekwoon shifted on the bed, trying to find the right angle to push into him, the one that would make Jaehwan moan in pleasure. When he saw his lover close his eyes, mouth slack, he knew he had found it. He rolled his hips forward in long, hard thrusts, brushing against Jaehwan’s prostate each time.   
His moans and that sweet, hot feeling of Jaehwan tight around his cock were getting him closer to the edge, he could feel that burning sensation moving fast from the middle of his belly down to his groin.  
“Come with me Jaehwan.” he breathed over his lover’s collarbone.

Jaehwan slid his legs from Taekwoon’s arms and locked them around his waist, pulling him as close and deep as possible.  
Taekwoon’s movements became gradually faster, matched by Jaehwan’s strokes.  
“I’m… fuck...” was all the warning Taekwoon got before he saw Jaehwan arch his back and squeeze his eyes, hand fisted over the tip of his cock, white drops of come oozing out on his stomach.   
He felt him clench around his cock as he rode his orgasm out, but he was already so close himself that he didn’t need much before he came as well, burying himself deep in his lover.

Taekwoon let out a shaky breath and fell over Jaehwan, kissing him on his lips, cheeks, jaw, everywhere he could reach before resting on his chest.  
Jaehwan put his arm around Taekwoon’s shoulders, and kissed him on the temple, skin still sweaty and salty.

“Hey.” Taekwoon said quietly after he pulled out and settled comfortably against Jaehwan.  
“Hmm?”  
“Move with me.”  
Jaehwan’s breath caught, and he looked down at Taekwoon, who was apparently busy staring at Jaehwan’s nipple instead.  
“I mean, you’ve been sleeping here for what, a month now? Your clothes are almost all here anyway, and this place is closer to your workplace, and Leo likes you, and I… I think I’m in love with you.”  
Jaehwan knew that the smile he felt on his face would split his face in two if he didn’t stop it, so he wriggled lower on the bed to kiss Taekwoon fully on the lips: “And I’m in love with you too hyung…”   
He laughed and jumped out of bed, dragging his blushing boyfriend with him: “Let’s go shower, we have a move to do!”


End file.
